


Collars and Chains

by MissSparkles, MrsBumbleB



Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Armada
Genre: Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Pet, Mates, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Spanking, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSparkles/pseuds/MissSparkles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsBumbleB/pseuds/MrsBumbleB
Summary: What if Hotshot was not able to save Rad from Megatron? The young boy is made Decepticon leader's pet but it turns out Megatron has far bigger plans for his unwilling captive? How will Rad survive his imprisonment and Megatron's unwanted attentions? Read on to find out.





	Collars and Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Written by me and MrsBumbleB, this story will get more mature as we go but it's not a dark story. More tags may be added as we go.
> 
> If you like this story, please leave a comment.

Dream/Flashback.

_It was sunny, very sunny as he rode along feeling the wind in his face. It was weird to think that his ride was a sentential being but you got used to that fact over time. In fact it was pretty cool when you thought about it. Glancing to the side, he saw his best friend Carlos grinning madly as he cruised along on his skateboard. Looking to his other side he saw his other equally best friend Alexis who for once wasn't trying to race him. All in all, things were pretty peaceful._

_Suddenly, the scene seemed to change as with a flash of green, was that leaves?, he heard a mad cackle. There was a rush of voices, he was pedaling fast, trying to get away and then._

_"Hey kid, tell Optimus Prime I'll trade him these little punks for some Mini-cons."_

_It was Cyclonus, flying away laughing, two boys in his clutches. Rad knew they had to get them back, but they couldn't do it alone._

_"What, he's taken the children?" The Autobots were outraged and in no time at all the three_

_Autobots along with Rad and his two friends had warped away to the deserted location Cyclonus had gone. Optimus, Hotshot and Red Alert went to deal with the Decepticons while Rad, Carlos and Alexis went to try and rescue Billy and Fred. Thankfully they found them no bother._

_"Hey, what's with the weird costumes?"_

_But after that everything was a blur, a horrible painful blur. The whole world seemed to shake and then explode, and Rad found himself, along with his friends in the grip of their worst enemy. He heard Megatron's gloating voice as the large Decepticon smashed his way into the open to face Optimus and the Autobots._

_"Quite a handful isn't it."_

_"Let them go, Megatron."_

_"Oh, I was just thinking of keeping them. Maybe as...pets."_

_"Why you…"_

_"Stay right where you are. Or I'll put the squeeze on your friends."_

_"Alright, we'll give you our Mini-cons if you let the children go."_

_"Yes, now you’re talking. If that's the deal, I accept."_

_"I'm sorry my friends, go on."_

_"We have to do something" Carlos cried, and Rad thoroughly agreed. But what could they do? But then he remembered._

_"All right Megatron. We've upheld our end of the bargain, now let them go."_

_"Oh I don't think so."_

_That did it, Rad was really mad now. Taking the small spybot he had just found out of his pocket, he forced his way through the static surrounding the kids and Mini-cons._

_"I might need these brats for future bargaining."_

_Take this Rad thought as he zapped Megatron as hard as he could._

_"This'll teach you to break your promises, you rat."_

_It worked, Megatron dropped the kids who were caught by the Mini-cons. But no, Leader-One had grabbed him before he could fall and now he was in an even worse position._

_"You will do as I say, or this kid's history"_

_Rad gasped with pain as he was squeezed, he couldn't breathe. And then he heard a screaming coming from below and his captor yelled in pain but he didn't let Rad go. And then there was a blur of yellow, and Rad seemed to be flying and then..._

End of dream/flashback…

Rad groaned as he groggily awoke. What a strange dream he had been having. Well, more like a nightmare, he had been terrified as Megatron had held him. And who said dreams didn't hurt, it was even worse than that one about chickenpox he had once. Funny, his throat was a bit raw, as though he really had been yelling with pain. He wished it wasn't so cold, when he could summon the energy he'd switch his radiator on.

As he mulled over the events of the dream, he found his overall opinion of the Decepticons rapidly decreasing. Optimus was right, only Cyclonus would have taken Billy and Fred and used them as bait when they were nothing more than innocent bystanders. And as for Megatron, god what a rat, making Optimus hand over all the Mini-cons while planning to keep them all along. It was just as well he'd had Laserbeak to give that over grown stag-beetle a good zap. Pity the last few details were so fuzzy, that blur of yellow...wait it must have been Hotshot. Hotshot had saved him from Megatron, well a certain Autobot was going to get a big hug when he next saw him.

He really should get up, there was probably stuff to do, besides he was starting to feel hungry. He stretched, idly hearing a clicking noise as he felt a heavy weight on his neck....What the hell?

Rad's eyes snapped open as he abruptly sat up. And as he looked around, his stomach plummeted as a leaden weight seemed to settle in it. This wasn't his room back home. It wasn't even the Autobot Base, in fact it was nothing like he'd ever seen before. The place was dark, there was dust everywhere. And the contents looked big, very big. As in transformer big, which could only mean...he was in the Decepticon Base.

As he realized this, he remembered the odd weight pulling at his neck and his hands shot to it to find what felt like a...collar. Hot indignant rage coursed through his body as he also became aware of a leash attached to the collar which tethered him to what looked like a throne. And it wasn't hard to guess who that throne belonged to. That, that damn dirty trickster, he had taken Rad and leashed him like some sort of pet.

He started trying to tug at the leash, tried to break the collar around his neck. Alas, all his efforts were in vain and he had soon worked up a sweat. Finally exhausted, he gave up and flopped down on the armrest he had been put on. He couldn't believe he was here, how had this happened. He knew that dream hadn't been a dream but what had happened before Megatron brought him here still alluded him.

He was so absorbed that he didn't immediately notice the sound of heavy footsteps approaching. But when he did, unwanted fear gripped his heart. Megatron was a huge powerful robot who had him at his complete mercy. He had already been tortured several times today, was that about to happen again?

He didn't know, all he could do was stand there, waiting.

Megatron’s POV, at the battle.

Megatron growled in anger when the fat annoying human running at him yelling about some nonsense and attacked him. Megatron groaned in pain as the thing he was touching him with sent a painful shook through his systems.

“What? That little brat, go finish him off.” Megatron ordered Leader-One.

Megatron watched Leader-One jump down to do was ordered and walked closer to the pathetic human. But the human said something to Leader-One that made him stop.

“What!? What are you doing?”Megatron asked as he looked down at Leader-One.

Suddenly he heard a battle cry and looked just in time to see that foolish Autobot, HotShot coming at him. He swung up his leg to kick his hand that still held his human captive but Megatron turned himself in an angle and caught the fool’s leg in mid-air. Hot Shot gasped, making Megatron grin, lifted his leg and kicked him away.

Megatron stood straight and glared at the Autobots and then looked down at the human he held. He saw that he was knocked out and was now just hanging limp in his hand. Megatron formed another energy bubble around the human male and let the bubble that held the boy sit in the palm of his hand. He looked back up at the horrified Autobots and grinned.

“Say goodbye to your little friend. Decepticons back to base,” Megatron gloated and warped away with his captive in hand.

Decepticon base:

Megatron arrived back at the base and stepped off the platform and waited for his men to arrive. Once they all were back he gave them all orders.

“Cyclonus and Demolisher go back down to Earth and get human supplies and don’t even think about arguing.”

Cyclonus and Demolisher didn’t dare and took off, leavening Megatron and Starscream alone.

“Starscream, I need you to make a collar for this human that he’ll have to wear to survive up here,” Megatron said.

Starscream nodded and walked off to do as ordered. Megatron walked over to his throne and sat down and looked down at the human inside the bubble. He studied the humans face, hair, body, and skin. Megatron was actually pleased on what he saw. This human was quite pleasing to the optics.

After a few minutes Starscream showed back up carrying a small collar. He walked up to Megatron and handed it to him.

“Here you are sir. This will provide the human with oxygen and keep his body warm so he won’t freeze from the harsh climate. It will automatically come on the instant you put it on him,” Starscream explained.

Megatron grinned and picked the collar up, opened it, and slipped his hand inside the energy bubble and slipped it onto the boy’s neck. It made a soft beep and click. Megatron let the bubble disappear and saw the boy’s breathing and vitals never changed.

“Very good Starscream, you will be rewarded for this,” Megatron said as he started to gently stroke the boy’s hair.

Starscream bowed and turned to leave. Right when Starscream stepped out Cyclonus and Demolisher showed up, carrying supplies. Megatron didn’t bother to look the supplies over and just order them to take the supplies to storage.

Megatron looked down at his new pet and smiled. He turned him over onto his front and stroked his back for a few minutes. He then reached into his subspace and pulled out a small, long chain and hooked one end to his pet’s collar and the other end to his throne. Megatron stood up and laid his pet down on the arm of his throne, making sure he won’t fall off. He then turned and walked out to go find Starscream and have him make something else for his pet.

……………………………….

Megatron walked back into the throne room to check back up his new pet. But stopped at in the door frame when he saw his pet was awake and staring at him. Megatron grinned and stepped into the room.

"Well hello my pet. Did you sleep well?" Megatron chuckled as he walked closer until he reached his throne and sat down.

Rad scooted as far away as possible from the large robot who was smiling at him in a way he really didn’t like.

"Where I am I?" he demanded, his annoyance over the leash overriding his fear of the Decepticon. "And I'm not your pet," he added hotly.

Megatron reached out and picked up his pet and placed him back down in his lap.

"Oh, I beg to differ," he chuckled.

"By the looks of this, you are my pet," Megatron said as he touched the collar around the boy's neck. "As for where you are, you're in the Decepticon Base."

Rad batted the finger touching his neck away as he glared. He _did not_ want to be sitting on Megatron's _LAP_ , unfortunately Megatron had the chain in his hands. And though he wasn't pulling on it or anything, it was clear Rad couldn't get away.

"What do you want with me?" he asked moodily, though a small part of him was wondering why it was so dark and cold, were they in a cave or something.

Megatron chuckled and started to stroke his pet.

"I don't anything from you," Megatron said.

He then wrapped his hand around the boy and lifted him up to his face and smirked, showing his fangs as he looked at the boy's terrified face.

"I want you," Megatron whispered

Rad was already cringing away even as Megatron spoke. For a moment he could only stare, a thoroughly shocked expression on his face. And the only real coherent thought going through his mind was **'What.** **The.** **_Hell?_** Finally he managed to stuttered, hoping he had misunderstood somehow. Please let me have misheard or something, anything.

"W-what d-do you mean. You want _'me?"_

Megatron grinned wider and lifted his pet closer to his face.

"I mean I want you," Megatron said.

He pressed the boy against his cheek and nuzzled the boy's body with his cheek.

"Hey, hey, get off me" Rad cried trying to push himself away from the cheek he was being against. This was NOT supposed to happen. Megatron face, unlike his knee, somehow felt rough which wasn't a good thing when you were being rubbed against it.

"Stop that, I'm not a.... a _toy._ Stop it."

Megatron pulled his pet away from his face and put him back in his lap and gently scratched his head.

"What's wrong my pet, not having fun?" Megatron chuckled.

"You call this fun?" the boy demanded, his hair standing on end as his head was scratched. Unfortunately, Megatron seemed to like the effect he had caused.

"Yes I do," Megatron raise his finger a little away from the boy's hair, making it stick up. He moved his finger back and forth making the hair follow.

"This right here is quite fun," Megatron chuckled and went back to scratching his pet's head and repeating the process.

Rad fumed as his hair was played with. He supposed he should be thankful there was no one else about to witness this but really. After a bit of squirming to get away from Megatron's finger which failed miserably, Rad suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, what happened to Hotshot?" he said before a horrible thought crossed his mind. "You better not have hurt him or Optimus will kick your ass."

He really hoped nothing had happened, otherwise who would rescue him. He had a nasty feeling escaping would be difficult.

Megatron glared down at his pet and gave him a sharp tap on the head.

"Don't speak with that kind of tone. As for your friend, I only stopped him from attacking me, kicked him away, and then warped away. But not without taunting them some before we departed," Megatron laughed the last part.

Rad just rolled his eyes, taunting them before he warped away indeed. How old was Megatron, twelve? He knew what his friend Alexis would say to that. That and the knowledge that Hotshot was okay made him smile, even if his head felt a little tender.

Megatron lifted his pet back to his face and looked him over again.

"Now my pet, tell me your name," Megatron ordered.

"It's Rad" Rad said, still smiling slightly at his secret thought. "Rad White."

Megatron grinned and nuzzled Rad. "Rad, hmmm it suits you, my pet," the large mech purred.

Rad's eye was now twitching, Megatron just ' _purred'_ his name. What was going on, seriously, was Megatron...'hitting' on him or something? Ewww, Megatron was like a million or three, he was sooo 'old'. And he never thought hearing his name could be so utterly creepy.

"Oh, thanks" he said sarcastically.

Megatron purred again and pulled Rad from his face cupped him in his hand and pet him. They sat there looking at each other when Cyclonus suddenly came in.

Rad groaned, that was all he needed, the manic helicopter. Cyclonus walked right over to the throne and bowed as he held out something in his hand.

"Sir, Starscream asked me to give you this, he's fixing the Energon dispenser."

Megatron smirked and reached down and took it from Cyclonus. He looked it over and nodded.

"Good, now let’s put them on my new pet," Megatron said.

He wrapped his hand mostly around Rad's upper body, leaving his lower free. Megatron reached down and snapped the device onto both his kicking legs. The device slipped down to his ankles and then squeezed to fit around his ankles and made a peeping, signalling they were on.

"Hey, what are these...Ahhh" Rad suddenly yelped as gravity suddenly seemed to fail him.

Megatron laughed and Cyclonus cackled as Rad floated slightly above Megatron's hand. Rad was wildly pumping his arms, not liking it at all.

Megatron patted Rad's head.

"Calm down, their gravitational anklets. They’re for your health and wellbeing," Megatron explained.

Cyclonus cackled and walked up closer to get a better look.

"So what are we going to do with him now Megatron? I hope I get to play with him soon," Cyclones chuckled.

 _"Play with 'Cyclonus'"_ Rad thought as Megatron took hold of him again. Could this day get any worse? Aloud he said.

"What do you mean for my health and well being?"

"I'll explain later. And as for you Cyclonus, you will not go near my pet unless I need someone to care for him while I'm gone, you'll be my last choice. I don't trust you enough to take care of him," Megatron said.

Cyclonus instantly looked very miserable, so much so that Rad _'almost'_ felt sorry for him. Almost. Rad wondered who Megatron did trust enough to leave him alone? Probably no one really, there was probably simply those he trusted less. It wasn't like this with Optimus and the Autobots that's for sure, as apart from anything else Rad enjoyed spending time with them.

Rad stiffened as Megatron leered down at him again. Megatron seemed to have forgotten Cyclonus after scolding him.

Megatron lifted his hand that Rad sat or other words floated in up to his face and looked at the anklets to make sure they fit him alright. He pinched Rad's ankles to look them over and then nodded and set Rad back down and started petting, stroking, and scratching his head again.

"What do you think of you new gift my pet?" Megatron chuckled.

"You haven't really told me what it is yet," Rad pointed out through gritted teeth as he was pawed by smirked and didn't answer immediately answer. Getting annoyed, Rad examined the bands around his ankles. He noted they were glowing slightly with a bluish light, and were silver in colour. Obviously they made him float, but he wasn't sure what the point of them was. After all, he was already collared and leashed. He looked up at the sound of Megatron's voice.

"They’re in case you fall, my pet. See," he said and he let go of Rad. And instead of plummeting however, Rad floated to the ground. Megatron caught him before he could fall far. Megatron brought Rad back to his lap and placed him there. Once Rad had calmed down from the demonstration with the anklets, Megatron gently pushed him down until he was laying down.

"Time for a nap, my pet," Megatron said softly and started to stroke Rad's back.


End file.
